Man is accustomed to utilize products of plant and animal origins for various purposes. Processing and preparation of products intended for nourishment and other useful purposes produce a wide variety of residues, such as fish waste, fish bones and scales, fowl waste, including feathers and cartilages, leaves, stems and peels of potato, carrot, tomatoes and other plants and vegetables, fruit parings and cereal husks, etc. In addition to agriculture and fur farming, various wastes are produced e.g. in tending the soil and the water system, as an example of which can be given large quantities of fish that are caught when the water systems are tended by means of bio manipulation. In the Finnish environment the fish species involved are usually roach fish, and the quantities amount to tons.
Incineration of these wastes or disposal in some other manners is cumbersome, and the processs and equipment used do not generally meet with the current environmental requirements. One problem with treating organic material is that material to be processed accumulates seasonally and it is difficult to store the material. The composition of minerals in the processed wastes makes their utilization difficult: for instance, nitrogen, calcium, potassium and phosphorus seldom occur in desired proportions to one another.
The object of the present invention is to provide a solution to these problems. In particular, the object of the invention is to provide a process, by which utilization of organic material and residues thereof can be enhanced and by which it will be possible to produce end-products for agricultural applications, for instance.